paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup pup puppies!
Next Generation: RockyXTundra The future pups of Rocky and Tundra: Sage, the only boy, was born first, then Aurora, and then tiny runt Winter~ Sage and Aurora both know what they want to do when they grow up, Sage wanting to be an environmental pup like his dad and helping save the forest and wildlife creatures- becoming more of a forest ranger than a recycle-pup. Aurora would like to take after Uncle Zuma and join him in Water Rescue, but little Winter is unsure for a while, just liking to watch her parents Aunt and Uncles in the Paw patrol do their work. After a long while, she decides she wants to take after the Snow Pup role after her mother and Aunt Icee. After hearing stories about their Uncle Blizzard, Sage vowed to be a protective big brother, being loving and kind to his younger sisters, though he and Aurora are both very protective over the baby of the litter. Though once Blizzard redeems himself, they start to warm up to him. The pups love both their parents with all their hearts, though Sage and Aurora tend to be more Daddy's pups, while Winter tends to stick next to Mom. Skye and Chase's pups, Ace and Lani , love to spend time with the other puppies, and Winter seems to take a big liking to Ace later on, having Ace or her siblings around makes her a little less shy. She gets extremely shy around pups and adults she doesn't know. Aurora and Sage also take a liking to some pups- one of Zuma and Princess' sons, Shadow , and one of their daughters, Summer . Sage likes talking to and trying to break Summer out of her shell, finding her nervousness and shyness extremely adorable. Aurora likes Shadow because he's not afraid to get dirty and explore with her, finding it rather fun to be around him. Appearances Winter: light grey pup with white muzzle and underbelly. her paws have white socks with slate blue bottoms, along with tail tip, ear tips, and side spots. She shares her mother's striking blue eyes. given a light blue collar by Ryder as a birthday gift Sage: lighter brown with green eyes from Rocky's genes, just like his Uncle Smoky, with a slightly darker brown spot around his right eye, cheek tufts, front paws and his left hind paw. given a light green collar by Ryder as a birthday gift Aurora: a brownish-grey pup with darker brown front paws and left eye spot with white-ish spots on her ear, muzzle, tail and left hind paw. she has a light brown eyes like her father. given a salmon colored collar by Ryder as a birthday gift Personalities Winter: slightly shy and soft-spoken, though she has a heart of gold and loves to spend time with her family and doesn't mind the affection and protection from her older siblings, rather adoring the love she gets from them. She very rarely gets angry and never yells, though she can get excited, it's not usually that loud Sage: Very goofy and slightly clumsy, though not as much as Marshall. He may act like a goofball and be playful, but threaten his family or friends, and he will not hesitate to spring into a hardcore fighter. Though when he has his moments, he has a big soft spot for Winter and will not hesitate to roll over for his baby sister. he's an open book and will tell people anything- unless it's a secret, but he has a hard time keeping them in Aurora: very curious and adventurous, she has a big nose for exploration and likes to follow anything that moves. She likes the water and playing around the bank of the bay, digging around in the sand for shells and examining the little critters swimming around in the water. Like her brother, she too has a soft spot for Winter, but doesn't roll over quite as easily as Sage does. She can be a tiny bit stubborn at times, but will tend to listen after the second or third time she's told to do something. Voice Actors: Winter: Young: Kyla Rae Kowalewski- Voice of Anais in The Amazing World of Gumball Teenager: Neve Campbell- Voice of teen Kiara in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Aurora: Young: Natalie Gregory- Voice of Jenny in Oliver and Company Teenager: Linda Cardellini- Voice of Wendy in Gravity Falls Sage: Young: Jonathan Taylor Thomas- Voice of young Simba in The Lion King Teenager: Jason Ritter- voice of Dipper in Gravity Falls Trivia Random: *They're the oldest of all the future gen pups- being the first born, but were followed hours later by Ace and Lani *Though she loves everyine, Winter absolutely idolizes Cooper, Icee and Tundra. *Because Tundra is her mom, During her training, Tundra only covers the basics: tool/vehicle maintenance, basic snow resuces, but when it comes to the big stuff that might involves danger and are labor inducing, Cooper takes over to ensure Tundra doesn't go too easy on Winter to coddle her Relationship with their Cousins: Smoky's Pups: Since Kailey and Smoky were younger than Rocky and Tundra, these pups weren't born until the pups were a little older. (but not much: think of 8 and 6 in age) They love their younger cousins Trapper and Faith, even though Sage and Aurora can get really annoyed when they try to copy everything they do; while Winter finds it extremely funny and cute. Blizzard's Pups: Only a few months older: The pups enjoy playing with Antarctic, Arctic, Snowstorm, and Snow. Though Winter is the only one that's really close to Snow, the other three are pretty close to their cousins, though Sage and Snowstorm tend to get playfully competitive with each other for sports. Fears: Aurora: She'll say she's not scared of anything- but she is actually scared of Skunks because of the several times she's been sprayed. Sage: Like his cousin, Trapper, Sage hates going to the vet, but he's also afraid of the dentist. He's not a fan of needles. He's also kinda scared of bees. Winter: Because of how small she is, Winter is scared of big birds like her Auntie Skye, specifically Eagles and Hawks. And though she likes horses, she's a teeny bit scared of them stepping on her. For a while she is also scared of the dark and sleeps with a glow-in-the-dark stuffed puppy that Rocky made for her while tinkering with an old stuffed animal and some lights in his truck stories they appear in Stories by me *Pups make a Special Delivery *Tundra's New Ride *Pups and the Kidnap Caper *Melting the frost away *Chase the Cupid *Pups and the Broken Toy (mentioned) *Sage and the Campout (sage main- other two mentioned) *A day on the Water *Pups and the green-eyed monster *Pups go to the Pound *Pups and the walk down memory lane Song Articles: Creepypasta (not part of canon storyline): *Waves of Guilt Stories by others *Pups get in the swim *Chase And The Pool Day *Pups and Super Chase *Pups go to the Vet (Sage only) *Popular Song (Chase and Skye) (Winter only) *The Party *The Special Delivery *Pups And The TV Interview *The Life of Snow (Song) (Winter only) *Pups Save Kiara *Blizzard's Soul Mate *Toughen Up, Puppies! *Toughen Up, Puppies! (1) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (2) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (3) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (4) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (5) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (6) *Pups and Blizzard *How Kiara met Patrick *Rocky Faces His Fear (Aurora only) *Pups To The Rescue (Sage only) *Pups To The Rescue (part 2) (Sage only) *Aquina's Revenge *Aquina's Revenge (part 2) *Aquina's Revenge (part 3) *Pups get a Pet *Pups And The New Snow Pup *Pups And The New Snow Pup (part 2) *Pups Save The Dog Show *Pups Save The Dog Show (part 2) *Future gen story 1:Meet Marie's troops! *Pups Go to Pup-School *Pups On Thin Ice (Aurora and Winter only) *Pup Pup Boogie Nights *Pup Pup Boogie Nights (part 2) *Pups go to the Fair (Sage and Winter only) *Pups and the New Student *Zuma's Adventure *Smoky's New Addition *Sage's New Friend *Pups And The Time Warp *Pups And The Time Warp (part 2) *Pups And The Time Warp (part 3) *Pups And The Time Warp (part 4) *Pups and the flu *Pups Hunt down a Runt! *Pups And The Mine Rescue *All about that Bass (Paw Patrol version) *Pups Take The Plunge *Like Champ Like Son 2 *Ace's present for Winter *Pups save winter *Pups save winter part 2 *Pups save winter part 3 ( ending ) *Pups Have A Winter Day Collaboration stories: *Like Champ Like Son *Ace meets Bathound *Puppies Get a Job *Revenge of the akita *Pups and the Wedding Bells Gallery Uncle zuma.png|pups playing with uncle zuma future gen sketchies.png|sketches of the pups that shall be colored later little victories.png|Sage and Rocky have a little father son bonding~ IMG 1413.jpg|An adorable picture drawn by Magenta Paw Prints :) :) of Sage and Summer <3 Puppy love Family stroll.png|sleepy puppies with their parents pup pup boogie.png|do the pup pup boogie! ...or just stare hopelessly at your crush, that works too i guess. pups.png|Puppy love~ IMG_4634.png|"not impressed" - Art trade with Purple Paw Prints :) :) Paw patrol young love by sonic2125-d7wq2bd.png|puppy love- by Sonic2125 sage_and_summer_by_sonic2125-d7wz7wb.png|comfort- by sonic2125 Halp by pokemonluvergirl2-d7yzqeo.png|C'mon dad. Gift tundra and newborn pups by raindroplily-d7zktzq.png|gift from raindroplily on DA <3 Newborns art_trade__too_shy_by_dj_doxie-d801neo.png|Art trade with DJ-Doxie Winter is feeling a bit shy to go exploring with her siblings the_next_generation_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d80jsl3.png|The pups as teenagers~ With their badges :3 Winter has two snowflakes, Ace has a Plus with a Bandage, Lani has a sky with two clouds and a sun, Aurora has a buoy and a rope, and Sage has a pine tree~ what_do_you_mean___you_don_t_see_it_____by_axelpup101-d80rujj.jpg|AWESOME Gift drawn by AxelPUP101! She wrote a neat story to go with it! If you wanna read it, click on the picture and it will take you to the page on DA since i don't wanna post the story here~ ^^ it involves Brayden, Layla, Sage, And Aurora exploring the forest at night|link=http://axelpup101.deviantart.com/art/What-do-you-mean-you-don-t-see-it-485028703 just_chattin__by_dj_doxie-d81d38l.jpg|art trade for Sonic2125 by DJ-Doxie- Sage, Ace, and Ash just chatting Sage, Winter, and Aurora by Pupmaker11.png|Humanized pups drawn by Pupmaker11 ^^ Ace's present for Winter 1.png|ADORABLE gift from Pupmaker11 Photo (22).JPG|Sage's training pin from Puppies get a Job Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future generation Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Next Generation Category:Males Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character